The present invention relates to ladder racks for van-type vehicles, and in particular to apparatus for securing ladders to such racks.
A variety of ladder racks have been developed for van-type vehicles so that ladders can be carried over the roof of the van. At first such racks merely included a frame overwhich the ladders could be placed, and the ladders were secured in position with ropes or other tying means. A variety of ladder racks have since been developed which include a mechanism for securing the ladders to the rack as an integral part of the rack itself. The securing mechanism is ordinarily actuated by a lever which projects over the side of the van. Such securing mechanisms have been adequate in the past, but are not feasible with the new type of vans which employ a side door which slides along the van. The mechanism interferes with movement of the sliding door and it cannot be fully opened. Also, the securing mechanism on such ladder racks is usually located on the side of rack so that the ladder must be lifted upwardly over the mechanism before it can be slid off the frame. Even on racks which have the securing mechanism in the center, stops are provided on the side to hold the ladder in position in emergencies, and the ladders must be lifted over the stops. This was not a significant problem in the past, but recently more and more women are being employed to perform tasks requiring the use of ladders. Although fully capable of performing such tasks, the women are ordinarily shorter than their male counterparts and encounter difficulty in lifting the ladders up so that they can be slid off the frame.